Amaranthine
by Songstone
Summary: In which a lonely immortal finds something that he so badly wants to die for. -Sasori's POV-
1. Chapter 1

**Amaranthine**

**A story by Sonsgtone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Prologue: The Ending**

_The tires wailed; lights flashed, painfully bright. I turned the wheel as far as I was able, but it did no good. _

_I felt hands clamp onto my shoulder and nails dig into my flesh desperately for support as the car shook and weaved. _

_I avoided crashing into in oncoming car just barely; but the front of their vehicle hit our bumper, sending us into a short spiral. Deidara yelped, grasping my shoulder tighter._

_When the world had come to a stand-still again, and I could see straight, I shakingly took a glance down towards the blond to see if he was all right._

_Deidara seemed to be in perfect condition, if not horribly shaken. He was clutching onto my arm like it was his last lifeline and was staring up at me with shocked blue eyes that were already on the verge of pooling over with tears._

_I had just started to reach out to pet his head and reassure him that we were both going to be fine when the silence was broken by another set of screeching wheels against pavement._

_I had no time to grab the wheel; no time to react at all. We were in the wrong lane, and I wouldn't have had time to get us out of the way even if I had been prepared._

_Soon enough, the screams of the tires were drowned out by the cries that Deidara was making besides me. I might have been screaming too, but if I was, it didn't last long. _

_As soon as our car was struck, my head slammed against the steering wheel with a sickening crack. And I was being sucked down into the empty blackness of unconsciousness._

**Songstone: Yes, I know. Brutally short. DX Also, WTF at the title. XD But the word itself means "never fading" or "eternally beatiful" so I thought it would fit. And yeah, I've got tons of other stories to finish. I know. DX I need to get back to all of them. But I've had this idea in my head for...God knows how long. XD And I finally wrote this all out. I've got chapter 1 started and I can probably have it finished soon, if you guys bug me about it. 8D**

So...who is in the car with Deidara? Hmm... Please R&R.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Amaranthine**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: Okay, I know that the prologue was short n' all, but I hope this chapter is a little better. As said in the summary, we're moving backwards to fully understand what Sasori is saying. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. 8D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

_By the year nineteen eighty-eight, I had celebrated a total of one hundred and sixty-two birthdays._

_Most of the time, I celebrated being twenty-one through thirty-one before I felt it necessary to move away from wherever I was located at the time and find a new home...and in the process, start being twenty-one again._

_My life is in no means 'normal', as you probably already guessed. It hasn't been normal since the year eighteen forty-six. _

_That's the year that I stopped aging._

_It was also the year that I lost my father from a fever. And not two months after his death, my mother had given birth to my baby sister, who, sadly, was stillborn. _

_My mother never recovered from the shock of the two deaths. I took care of her as best as I could, but she had started to loose her grip on reality. She would sit in bed with her arms folded over her chest like she was cradling her dead baby. There were even times when she called me by my father's name instead of my own._

_So when she finally passed away in her sleep a few months later, I wasn't sure whether to cry or be grateful that she was finally at peace._

_The town that I lived in was in shock by the tragedies; and as is our human nature, we found someone to blame for such terrible happenings._

_The land that my father had bought used to belong to an elderly woman whom everyone in town referred to as a witch. She had moved herself to a much smaller farm after her husband had passed, and my father bought her old house from her for our family to live in._

_There were some legal issues after the deal had been made and the house paid for, however. The woman accused my father of swindling her from her money; for cheating her._

_Of course, things were settled legally, and we lived in peace for about half a year before the tragedies took place._

_Naturally, the blame fell upon the 'witch' that openly hated my family._

_I was never one to believe that people could curse one another, but at the time I was hurt. I was empty from having lost my family; if I could make someone feel some sort of pain as compensation, then I would do so._

_They hung that old woman a month after my mother's death._

_Whether she really was a witch or not will always be a mystery to me. But what I know for sure is that I was burdened from that day on. Cursed._

_I realized it first when I fell from my horse and struck my head against a few rocks, splitting the skull in a way that surely would have killed me. I of course blacked out and awaited death, but...it never came._

_Instead, I awoke with a throbbing headache and, upon inspection, my head was fine. Completely healed._

_Horrified and shaken, I had gone straight home where I promptly took a razor to my wrist. There was blood, of course, but after about ten minutes the flow had stopped completely and when I cleaned up, there was no sign that I had even wounded myself._

_This would have been wonderful news. It meant that I didn't have to worry about dangerous jobs if I could just heal minutes later. But there was a problem far greater than that._

_Along with aging, I could not die._

_So summer passed...winter...spring...and I remained the same throughout it all. As the years passed, my friends died. My relatives died. And I remained; alone and unchanging, eventually having to pack up my belongings and leave since the murmurs about me were getting panicked._

_One who could get shot in the back and live surely had to be a warlock, right?_

_So I traveled. I lived on in different areas. I celebrated ten birthdays in each place before I would find a new home to settle into elsewhere._

_I loathed my retched existence; I wanted to die. I prayed for it. But it never came._

_My existence was a lonely, quiet one. I kept to myself, rarely spoke to anyone, and only left my home when I needed to work._

_But on the first of April in the year nineteen eighty-eight, my life was turned inside out and upside down before I could so much as think twice._

**Songstone: Okay, lemme just ask you guys to PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. Favouriting it is fine, but I would still like to know what you think so far. Reviews are fuel for a writer, you know. XD So yeah, please do that. And all in all, I hope that I've left you a bit of suspense. I hope to finish up the next chapter soon. R&R.**


End file.
